Second Best
by memejin
Summary: To everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley, Jill was the most light-spirited girl around. Behind close doors, however, she was nothing but self-criticizing. It wasn't Jill's fault she wasn't Celia, but as her marriage with Marlin went on, part of her began to think it was. • • ― 2015


_Come on, you can be just like Celia!_

Jill stared hard at the mirror in front of her, her expression unusually grim. The usual smile she adorned throughout Forget-Me-Not Valley, normally welcoming and friendly, was instead a sign of disappointment.

Marrying Marlin was, no doubt, one of the happiest moments in her life. Going around the valley to share the news was an experience she'd never forget. Seeing everyone's reactions was something she was interested in, but the fact that they shared the news that they were, inexplicably and undeniably, in love…

…That, by far, was what made her the happiest. Just walking around Forget-Me-Not valley, hand-in-hand, letting everyone know that they were in love. Who wouldn't enjoy that?

_…No, I suppose that's impossible._

Raising a hand to her face, Jill's face contorted into one full of sadness. It wasn't immediate, Marlin's comparisons of her to Celia, but as the two became slowly more comfortable together, his opinions came out more frequently, and to her dismay, less filtered for offense.

"Celia would never let the fridge go empty, huh?" Jill mumbled, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration. He had muttered this one morning, as the two were having breakfast. It was only a sentence, but Marlin probably never realized how much his words hurt at that point. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Celia…"

Heartache was an emotion Jill was familiar with. Her share of inadequate boyfriends in the city had contributed to her knowledge of the bitter feeling as a general experience, but the heartache between herself and Marlin would definitely make up the majority. Marlin's crush on Celia in the past had Jill doubting whether or not it was worth courting the man in the first place. Of course, she made progress, but as the two lived on their life of marriage, Jill couldn't help but question the authenticity of his love.

_You'll never be as pretty as Celia._

It annoyed Jill. It annoyed her how genuinely sweet and charming the other girl was compared to her.

Why did Marlin even accept your blue feather-

"Jill?"

Refusing to turn towards the familiar voice, Jill remained silent as she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Time had passed by so quickly, she mused, as it was almost time for dinner.

"Jill? The fridge is empty again. Why do you keep forgetting?" Marlin walked towards Jill, unknowingly insensitive of the entire situation. "I get you're busy with the ranch and all, and it's okay, but Celia never forgot-"

_"Stop."_

Jill turned towards the man, fuming.

"I'm not Celia, okay? I can't be your perfect wife. Sometimes I'm tired. Sometimes I want to just serve you and Bryan cereal for dinner because I'm sometimes so _damn_ tired, but I don't."

Jill edged towards the male, realizing just a bit too late what she was doing. This was a conversation she never intended on having with Marlin, and while she knew she'd feel guilty, part of her was thrilled at the opportunity to let the other know about her feelings.

"I'm not your sweet Celia, who'll probably never miss a day of ironing your clothes every morning. I'm not going to remember to fill the fridge with food. I'm not going to be someone as beautiful as her either." Jill's anger suddenly became realization, and as she faced the older man, she gave him the broken expression she was hiding for so long. "I'm… I'm.. just Jill…"

The house was silent, except for the low sound of the bath running. Surely, Bryan couldn't hear the two's conversation, but it was something the young boy was better off not knowing about.

Jill finally felt the courage to look her husband in the eyes, so as she raised her vision, she took in his reaction.

Marlin had always been a handsome man, and even now, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, he was still as handsome as the time Jill had first saw him at Vesta's farm. Seeing as he was silent, however, Jill took the opportunity to continue.

"Why did you even say yes to my proposal…? You should've married Celi-"

"Don't say it. Don't you _dare_ say it."

Marlin's tone was surprisingly strong, and his gaze at Jill was intense. He had gotten over the shock of Jill's outburst, and while he was willing to listen to her blow off some steam, some things were best to be left unsaid.

Jill listened to Marlin, ceasing her rant. She continued to stare at the man, with a new-found disappointment.

"I know I can say things that are.. insensitive, but I mean it when I say that I am completely done with my feelings for Celia," Marlin began, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea Jill felt like this. It was embarrassing to say, but he never really noticed anything if it had to do with emotion. It was just something he wasn't good at. "Celia will always be a part of my life, but… you, you are the woman I married. You are the one I decided to pursue as well, not because I gave up on Celia, but because I fell in love with you."

Jill's gaze was towards his shoes, a gaze he had realized she did whenever she felt bashful.

Marlin wrapped his arms around Jill hesitantly, as if she was close to snapping in half. He let out an agitated sigh when he didn't feel her embrace him back. "To be honest, I didn't know what love was a year ago. I never thought love was so… dangerous."

Marlin tightened his grip on Jill, as if she was going to slip from his grasp.

"I-I was scared at how much I was in love with you. I was scared at the possibility that you'd drop me one day to someone like Rock." This gained a scoff from Jill, and gave Marlin a moment of relief before he continued in a low voice. "Celia is no one you should worry about."

After moments of silence, Marlin felt the familiar, hesitant grip Jill had a habit of doing on the back of his shirt. He sighed, taking an arm to rub her head.

"Why do you feel the need to compare me to her all the time?" She asked quietly. Jill didn't squeak it out, respectively, but Marlin frowned at the inevitable hesitance that was, nevertheless, present.

"It's a habit. I compared Celia to Vesta as well, and while she eventually improved on her farm work and what-not, it took her some time." He remembered how surprised he'd be to see Celia act out sometimes because of his lecturing.

Jill was completely silent. What had started out as another night of self-loathing had turned into a talk she needed the most. Burying her head into the male's shirt, she began to tear up. Jill hated to let anyone see her cry, and family was no exception.

"H-Hey, it's alright… You can let it out… I'm here-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Jill and Marlin sprang back from each other simultaneously at the sudden presence of their young son. Since when had he gotten into the room?

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"N-No, I'm not!" Jill refused to admit anything otherwise, wiping her face of any evidence. "Bryce! Are you hungry? Let's eat something," she offered, sighing in relief to see the toddler spring up in excitement.

"Daddy is going to eat too, right?"

Jill looked over at Marlin, and at his solemn face, she smiled softly.

"Yeah, he'll be joining us. Why wouldn't he?"

Jill was still upset, but the other's assurance had definitely comforted her to a great extent. She felt like as time went on, she'd be able to look at herself in the mirror without wanting to sport long dark hair.

Marlin, being one who often sported a poker face, couldn't help but let the grin from Jill's words peek out. Looking down at his son, he knelt so they were at equal levels.

"Hey Bryce, how about cereal for dinner?"

* * *

**A/N: Written from 4:00 AM to 7:24 AM due to insomnia, I have to say this was pretty successful. I've been meaning to write this because the way Marlin acts towards Jill (Or Pony, but I prefer the name use of Jill) is so… AGGRAVATING. I hadn't noticed it before, but going through the tumblr tag for Harvest Moon, one of the pictures include Jill looking at the mirror wishing to be Celia. It makes me so sad, because I really love Jill and Marlin together. I know Marlin's personality in AnWL is debated over constantly, so this is my input on it. He is sort of rude, but I guess it depends on how you take it. Honestly, if you think about it, his words aren't too bad. Jill seems to be very insecure, even in the game.**

**Writing this, in a way, helped me deal with the Marlin's personality in AnWL. It also kind of makes sense, because if Jill actually did confront him, years later in HM: DS Cute he's a great husband! It's actually quite ironic too, because I think Celia is the one who has a bit of a crush on Marlin in that game. Go figure.**

**I actually intended on ending this on an extremely tragic note, but as you can see, I kind of improvised.. I hope to try at least writing a Marlin and Jill fic where it ends like that, but writing this sort of fic to a tragic end would hurt me on a personal note and that wouldn't be okay.**

**Ah.. Okay, done with this Author's Note. If you can, review please! I'm curious to see how active this category is. (This is my first story for HM, so that would explain my lack of knowledge..)**

**Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
